


Living Legends

by amairylle



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: The latest release from the Durmand Priory, the hotly anticipated volume of correspondence between Pact Marshal Trahearne and Commander Feorylle. Scholar Kneezha has left no stone unturned, giving us every answer we've ever hoped for about Feorylle and Trahearne's private lives. See these great leaders in a new light! Preorder your copy at any Black Lion Bookstall today!Living Legends is an epistolary novel of letters between Trahearne and my Commander-character, Feorylle. It’s meant to add dimension and depth to the canon Guild Wars 2 story by building on canon relationships and characters, as well as adding new content in holes in the storyline.





	1. Introduction

Everyone remembers the first time they met Marshal Trahearne and Commander Feorylle. They had a way of making you feel like you could do anything—you could slay an elder dragon or two, or you could bring a god to heel. At the same time, they also made everything personal. I can't imagine how many people they met in the course of a single day but every soldier I've spoken to said that it felt like they cared about you personally, and their actions certainly speak to that.

Commander Feorylle especially took great care in working to rebuild the communities ravaged by the monsters she had to slay. The Orders of Tyria reported a threefold increase in new members in the years following Zhaitan's defeat, because so many young people wanted to follow in the footsteps of giants, to be like the Pact Marshal and the Pact Commander.  
It's for this same reason that there is so much internal controversy in the Durmand Priory about this volume's publication. Is it right of us to publish something that could  tear down their statues, so to speak? Is it right of us to publish their personal correspondence, reveal their struggles and their insecurities? My answer has always been yes. Now, in the wake of their deaths, as their memory becomes more and more sensationalized, Steward Gixx has finally agreed to open the archives and publish the most intimate records we have of Tyria's most beloved heroes.

I first met Trahearne and Feorylle at the Priory, before either had any notoriety. They were young, fresh-faced, eager, hungry for knowledge, and completely unaware of the laurels or the burdens that would be placed on their shoulders. This volume, the culmination of decades of the most dangerous and painstaking archival work I've ever done, is for those two kids.

Scholar Kneezha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is updated weekly on Thursdays on pillowfort and on dreamwidth. I haven't quite decided how I'm doing my chapter structure here yet, but as of right now, chapters will update at natural breaking points in the story, about once a month. I'll let you know if that changes. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


	2. Caledon Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feorylle reaches out to Trahearne after their first mission together, to report on the welfare of their friends, Arlon and Pellam. She's also got some personal questions, and suspects he might have some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between the personal story from level 20 and level 30

42 Zephyr 1325

Firstborn Trahearne,

I’m writing to tell you that the menders finally composed an antidote to the hylek poison for Arlon. He will recover, thank the Mother Tree, though they’ve told us all we must be patient. It will take time. His hands still shake too much to write, let alone hold his weapon, but he improves every day. He sends his gratitude, as do Pellam and I. Without your expertise on the counter-agent, he likely would have died. Thank you for lending it to us in what little time you had. It has proved invaluable, even in your absence.

Arlon and Pellam both also seem to have mellowed some. They’re inseparable, and they spend all their time talking. I have confidence that when they’re finally ready to take on missions again, they’ll work as a unit, rather than each fighting to get their way. I just wish that it hadn’t taken such a grave event to make it happen. I think they’re both shaken by this. I don’t think Pellam has left Arlon’s side once. Still, it’s good to see them getting to spend time together and working through their differences, rather than around them.

I did have something else I was hoping to ask you as well. Would you be willing to talk to me about Wyld Hunts? I have some questions about mine that are bothering me, and given the intangible nature of your own, I wonder if you might be able to answer them.

Safe travels,

Feorylle

* * *

47 Zephyr 1325

Valiant,

Thank you for writing to me. I’m relieved to hear that the menders were able to find an antidote, and pleased that Arlon will recover. Would you be so kind as to keep me posted on his recovery, as long as you are able? I have a feeling that you’ll get pulled away sooner rather than later, but he was injured on my mission to get materials for my research, and I find myself unable to personally bear that responsibility. I’d also appreciate it if you’d convey my apologies to them both. It sounds like this was difficult for them.

Given the circumstances, I hate to ask you for another favor, but would you send the final recipe for the antidote? I’m headed to the Durmand Priory, and want to pass it along to them, as well as distribute it to the hylek tribes south of Lion’s Arch.

I am glad my knowledge and research was of use to you and the menders. Feel free to call on me again if you need, although I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to answer in a timely fashion. I travel frequently, and the post doesn’t make it to Orr.

In addition, I’m happy to answer any questions you have about my Wyld Hunt, but I doubt I’ll be of use to you as far as your own is concerned. Why not ask Caithe? She told me you and she share a Wyld Hunt, and, as such, I feel she’d likely be more useful to you. Still, I’m willing to do what I can. What were you hoping to ask?

Go well,

Trahearne

* * *

50 Zephyr 1325

Firstborn,

I’m happy to keep you updated on Arlon’s recovery as long as I can, although the eventual goal is, of course, that he’ll be able to write to you himself. As of this morning, he’s eating solid food again, although he does need some help with the spoon. Pellam also finally feels comfortable leaving the room for more than a few minutes. I think he finally believes Arlon is going to recover. They both send their regards, although I admit I didn’t convey your apology. I don’t want to overstep, but I think you should talk to them before you take on the burden of his injury yourself. I apologize if I’m going too far into your business, and I won’t mention it again if you prefer, but I think your words will have more weight coming from your mouth than mine, especially to Pellam.

I’ve also asked the menders to write down the antidote for me. I’ve included it with this letter. They’re particularly interested in its applications and whether it can be repurposed for non-sylvari, so please ask the priory to send anything they find back to the grove. The hylek too, if they can.  
Caithe is part of my problem, actually. For one, she’s not the most accessible of people—unless we’re on a mission together, I seldom see her. Also, to the best of my knowledge, she’s pleased to share a Wyld Hunt with someone, even if we don’t always see eye to eye. I don’t particularly want to tell her that I don’t think we share a Wyld Hunt. It doesn’t seem like she gets to wear happiness often.

In the Dream, Caithe came to find me, and we fought a dragon. Everyone I meet, including the Pale Mother, believes that this means that it’s my Wyld Hunt to defeat Zhaitan. But the dragon in the Dream was made of bark and branches, with crowns of leaves around its wings. I’ve gone on patrols with the wardens and fought risen before, if only a few times. The only green things I saw on them were putrid and oozing, not verdant and full of life.

It’s hard to distill my confusion down to a few questions, but I’d appreciate any information you can give me on what Zhaitan looks like, so maybe I can confirm that the dragon I fought in the Dream is meant to be it. And, how did you know exactly what your Wyld Hunt was? Everyone seems to know more about my Wyld Hunt than me, and it’s frustrating, but I don’t feel comfortable contradicting them given how little I know.

If you’re going to be traveling, please keep me updated on your address as best you can. I’m happy to keep sending you updates, but I’d like to know that they’ll reach you.

Thank you,

Feorylle

> Antidote to the Hylek potion, the“Eye of the Sun”
> 
>   * Zalisco extract, three drops
>   * Garlic oil, full spoon
>   * Charcoal powder, handful
>   * Wurmswort, half handful
>   * Druid sap, four spoons
>   * Honey, full jar
>   * Water, half jar
> 

> 
> Grind the dry ingredients together until they are a fine powder. Heat the honey and water and mix them in until the ingredients are uniformly blended. Boil for a quarter hour. Stir in the druid sap and continue boiling for another ten minutes, keeping a careful eye on the color–the antidote should remain a clear, translucent gold, and with the addition of the druid sap you should no longer be able to see the powdered ingredients, as they will become charged. If your fire is not hot enough, the magic will not adhere. You should feel a sort of kick from the mixture when this process is complete. Add the garlic oil and the zalisco extract, stirring slowly. Remove from heat and let set overnight in a magic-rich environment, ideally healing magic. Makes 30 doses, to be given to the patient twice daily. Please note that the patient will likely require extensive magical and therapeutic support in addition to the antidote.

* * *

53 Zephyr 1325

Valiant,

No need to apologize. I made it your business by asking you to be my messenger. While I’m grateful that you’ve been willing to play the part, you’re right—my words will mean more coming from me. I’ll write them both directly from now on. Guilt is powerful, and I’m sorry mine got the better of me.

I have to agree with you about Caithe. She’s always been rather reticent, and life has not been kind to her. As her brother, I appreciate you keeping your doubt to yourself. She is very happy to have someone to share her Wyld Hunt with. She spoke of you frequently during our visit, and you can rest assured that despite your differences, she speaks very highly of you.

To answer your first question, I’ve not seen Zhaitan up close, but I have seen its lieutenants. Think of the risen you’ve already fought, but larger, more pungent, and dragon-shaped. I can only imagine that Zhaitan itself is even more vast and putrid. I don’t believe the dragon you saw in your dream was one of its lieutenants. Rather, the dragon you described sounds like it might be a lieutenant of Mordremoth’s. Mordremoth is the jungle dragon, and has domain over plant and mind, which could explain how you fought it in the Dream, although the Dream of Dreams isn’t exactly well-understood either. There’s no telling why or how it got there without asking Mordremoth itself, and it’s not active at the moment, and doesn’t show any signs of awakening. If your Wyld Hunt has to do with it, you’ll likely have a while to wait.

Of course, this is only a possibility. I could be wrong. I’ll try and devote some more time to this as I’m able—it’s an interesting dilemma, and a frightening one if Mordremoth is truly involved— but I can’t guarantee how much I’ll have to spare. I leave for the Durmand Priory tomorrow, and I’ll see if I can dig up a little more information for you. They have an excellent library with a vast archive on the Elder Dragons. If there’s information that can be of use to you, it’ll be there.

As for knowing what exactly your Wyld Hunt is, I would advise you not to worry about it too much. It was very vague for me at first, and it took me almost five years before I truly understood what I was destined to do. I’m sure it’s uncomfortable to have those around you misunderstanding something so important to you, but with time, it will become clearer to you. In the meantime, see where your travels take you. “Where life goes—so, too, should you.” You have a bright future ahead of you, and I look forward to hearing where your journey takes you. You have time to piece things together.

Thank you for sending the recipe, It’ll help a lot of people.

Trahearne

P.S. There’s no need to call me by a title. You’re more than welcome to use just my name.

* * *

54 Zephyr 1325

Valiant,

I won’t be going to the Priory after all. I’ve been called back to the Grove. It seems the Lionguard at Overlake Haven are having a problem with increased risen activity, and the Mother Tree has asked me to lend my expertise. She’s called representatives from the other Tyrian orders as well. I have the fortune of traveling with the delegation from the Priory; perhaps someone there will be an expert on Mordremoth. There’s a good chance that we will reach you before this letter does, but please meet me back at the Grove, I’ll be happy to introduce you.

Go well,

Trahearne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


	3. New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feorylle has her first mission with her new mentor at the Durmand Priory, and Trahearne suffers through schmoozing for funding for his next expedition to Orr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanies the personal story from level 40.

68 Zephyr 1325

Feorylle,

I’m sorry I couldn’t see you off. I’m supposed to meet the nobles in Divinity’s Reach in two days to discuss funding for my next expedition, which of course means that I needed to be here two days ago to investigate my options before hand so I don’t make a fool of myself in front of potential benefactors. Wish me luck.

I hope your trip to the priory is uneventful. Please be sure to tell me what you think of the libraries; I hope you like them as much as I do. Also, please tell me how the meeting with Destiny’s Edge turns out. I have a feeling that Caithe won’t tell me even if it goes well. At least, not until long after it happens.

Safe travels,

Trahearne

* * *

73 Zephyr 1325

Trahearne,

Your letter must have made it to the Grove just after I left for Lion’s Arch. No matter! It made it to me in the end, and I’m glad to have received it.

I’m afraid I don’t have good news for you about Caithe. She was trying to convince Destiny’s Edge to reforge and it was… awful. Such cruelty! They’re still torn up over so many things, and taking it out on each other. Caithe’s upset, as best I can tell. But she left so quickly after the meeting it’s hard for me to say. The norn—Air, I think—has some sort of plan. I hope it works, for Caithe’s sake.

“Uneventful” is not the word I would use to describe my trip to the priory. I met my mentor, ~~Magister~~ Sieran, in Lion’s Arch. Have you met her? She’s so bright and enthusiastic! Almost a little much for my tastes, but she grows on me more by the day, as does her casual disregard for most rules. We went to investigate a dwarven tomb at Molent Summit on the way to the priory, and we found some great relics! So did the dredge, unfortunately. We’re fine, I promise, but there were a fair few more of them than there were of us, so my arm’s a little wonky for a couple of days. More importantly, there was supposed to be a dwarven sword there, and we’re fairly sure the dredge have it. Steward Gixx has Sieran working on translating the runes we found now, and she and I will head out after the dredge as soon as I recuperate.

As for the priory itself, I hardly have the words. The atmosphere of the whole place is intoxicating, somewhere between reverence and hunger. I feel as if I could spend a lifetime here and still not read everything. That there are new discoveries added to the archive all the time doesn’t help at all with that, of course. I haven’t seen much of it—we handed Steward Gixx the relics we found and he sent me off to the healers’ as soon as he was done exclaiming over them—but what I have seen is warm and wonderful, and I can’t wait to sink my roots into it. It’s a stark contrast from the mountains outside. The Shiverpeaks are beautiful, but I’ll need new armor for the cold. How do you stand it? I feel sapped as soon as I step outside.

I hope negotiations have been going well for you. Have the nobles been generous? How soon until you set out?

Your friend,

Feorylle

* * *

75 Zephyr 1325

Feorylle,

I have met Sieran. It sounds like she’s rubbing off on you already. I think you and she will have a wonderful time together. Let me know if you two will ever be near me so I can get out of the way.

No, that was unfair. I admire her nerve and her courage, but she’s so very reckless sometimes. And far more talkative than I prefer in a friend. Still, I think she’ll be a good mentor to you. It sounds like you and her get along much better than her and I do, and I have no doubt that she’ll teach you everything she knows. Especially about rule-breaking.

I’m glad you like the priory so far. I agree, it’s warm and welcoming, despite the weather. To answer your question, I don’t deal with the cold. I have an armchair by a fire deep in the stacks, covered in furs, and I spend as much time there as is possible. Let me know if you find it; you’re welcome to use it. It’s almost summer, however, and that should make the weather bearable. If it doesn’t, I recommend asking one of the norn about fur-lined leggings. They’re not cheap, but they’re worth it.

By the way, Molent Summit isn’t on the way to the priory, it’s a half-day’s travel _past_ the priory. I can’t imagine how Sieran got Gixx to let you do that. Still, a dwarven sword is very interesting. Keep me updated if you can. Please also do me the favor of not getting injured. You’re much more suited to being an explorer than a scholar, and I’m sure you’ll have lots of adventures, but I of all people know that adventure and injury always walk together. Please try to stay healthy and whole. I’d prefer it.

I'm already exhausted. The Krytans are so concerned with preserving their history that they can't focus on making sure they continue to make it. I understand their fascination with Orr, but I do wish they could be fascinated in a more productive manner. There's only so many luncheons and dinners I can stand, especially since each noble sees fit to try and convince me to bring them “something special from the expedition.” Everything I find special has dragon corruption on it, and has no place in the home. Still, I'll have to go out of my way to find something from the human gods or the Orrian royal line. Such is the price of working with humans. It's better than financing my own supplies.

I’d give you specifics, but with the exception of meeting the queen, it’s all honestly starting to blend together for me. The only memorable moment so far was when Minister Merula asked me to bring back a silver set she insists will be in the Lord Itaja al Rusa’s manor. I couldn’t think of anything else for the next quarter hour, and I’m concerned I agreed to something equally idiotic in the meantime. I have no recollection of what anyone else said. Hopefully I didn’t say anything rude.

Thank you for telling me about Caithe. If you see her soon, tell her I’m sorry, and that I hope it works out in the end. I’m writing her too of course, but that’s no guarantee she’ll get the letter. I don’t think I have her current address.

Stay warm,

Trahearne.

* * *

80 Zephyr 1325

Trahearne,

I owe you an apology. I got your letter—and your favor—after returning back from Sieran’s and my mission where—honesty compels me to say—we fought every Svanir and pirate between here and Black Barl's Mill. We did succeed though! And Sieran and I are only slightly bruised.

The sword the dredge took turned out to be the Sanguinary Blade, which is apparently made of Jormag’s frozen blood! I didn’t know that was even possible! Not sure what you’d use it for though, because it corrupts anyone who holds it for too long, which is where we ran into trouble with the Svanir. It made them a fair bit worse than they would have been otherwise. They stole it from the dredge and a Svanir named Steag Frostbeard was going to use it against Lion’s Arch, so Sieran and I had to act quickly to stop him. Which, of course, brings me back to why I didn’t get your message about caution sooner. I’ll do my best to keep out of trouble from here on out, but with Sieran, I feel it would be unwise to make guarantees.

Speaking of Sieran, I feel like you gave me some outdated information about her. It seems she’s teaching me whatever she deems relevant at the time, not “everything she knows.” We’re both on what she calls “a wee spot of probation” or “big ugly double-awful probation” depending on her mood (and she’s gone between them five times in the last hour alone) for not reporting to Gixx and going straight after the sword. I found out after we’d already gotten in trouble, of course. Still, I can take this time to properly learn priory procedures, so that at least one of us will remember to follow them.

Despite everything I do really like her. I’m having so much fun with her, Trahearne. I’m really glad I came here, even with the trouble I’ve had so far. It’s wonderful here. I can’t wait to get off probation so I can see what comes next.

You were right about the fur-lined leggings—worth every silver. The norn I bought them off is confident I won’t need them come summer, but I’ll believe it when I feel the sun again.  
The Krytans do indeed sound trying. I hope you survived and are free of them by now, and that you’ve been well-supplied for your trouble. Cutlery? It’s not a complete waste of energy, I suppose, but given how perilous the area is, hunting for something specific is fruitless at best and dangerous at worst. Plus, did she even tell you where this manor even is? Was? Who knows if it’s even still there? She best not give you trouble when you get back. I hope not everyone was so irritating. Was the queen at least nice?

I’d be satisfied with anything you bring back, but especially stories. Orr is such a mystery. I’ve gotten through a few books, but they’re all either unspecific or from before the sinking. You have to tell me what it’s like there.

I got a letter from Caithe, although she gave no indication that she received my letter, or yours. I can’t say I understand what she’s doing, but she seems to be working on something to get her guild back together. I’m worried about her.

If I have to stay safe, then that goes double for you, especially in Orr.

Feorylle

* * *

83 Zephyr 1325

Feorylle,

I have been free of the Krytan nobility for a full week and I finally feel my mind recovering from the boredom. We left just after I sent you my last letter, taking the gates to Lion’s Arch and then going south by boat. It’s slow going through all the risen and the pirates, but we’ve made it to our camp at Signal Peak. You’re lucky I caught the courier in Sparkfly Fen; she was loathe to go any further south than the Vigil fort there without an actual address. I hope someday we can get a waypoint down here, it will make the mail much faster since I won’t have to hope the couriers are as crazy as my teams and I are.

To answer your question about the queen, I can’t say that I know her well at all. She’s kind and appropriately regal, I suppose, but we’ve never really spoken outside of business. It’s more that meeting royalty is something you try not to forget, because it’s awkward if you don’t recognize them the next time you speak.

I’m relieved that it was you (and the priory) who got the Sanguinary blade in the end. It’s too powerful to be in use by individuals with no regard for others’ lives. It’s also not the only dragonsblood weapon in existence—the spear Destiny’s Edge hoped to use to kill Kralkatorrik was made of its blood. It too is lost, somewhere in Elona I think.  
Sieran clearly hasn’t changed. I did say she’d teach you about rule-breaking, didn’t I? But I know you two will be formidable together. You both have good heads and even better hearts, and I stand by my assertion that she’ll teach you everything she knows, if not in the most useful order. You’ll be off probation in no time, and I’m sure Sieran will keep you occupied until you are, although I can’t guarantee you won’t get in trouble in the meantime. I’ve heard it’s a hazard of working with her.

Do tell her I say hello, if you get the chance.

I’d tell you about Orr, but I doubt I’d do it any more justice than the books did. It’s hard to put into words. I feel closest to my Wyld Hunt here, and it’s as if the very air makes me feel more focused. It’s also beautiful, in a way that I don’t expect others to understand. Ancient ruins and giant coral intertwined into the same structures, undersea overgrowth on land. It’s breathtaking, in more ways than one. The views are stunning, and the smell of the risen and the salt-rot is equally indescribable.

I feel that my words are failing me. You can also ask Cinnia, if you can find her, and she might be able to tell you more. She’s an explorer studying Orrian lore, and she’s been on expeditions with me before. Or, maybe you’ll get to come with me on an expedition someday instead. I’ve worked with the priory before, and hope to do so again. It’s much more enjoyable than getting funding from the humans, even if the rations are worse. The scholars get so excited even if all we bring back is mold.  
I’m worried about Caithe too. We’ll just have to trust her.

I’ll do my best to stay out of trouble. I can’t make guarantees either, since this is the dragon’s territory, but somehow I still feel I’ll have better luck than you with Sieran.

I cross the strait tomorrow. It’s been too long.

Trahearne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I treasure every kudos I get on this ♡ I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


	4. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the conclusion of her first adventure of the priory, Feorylle takes some time to get used to the priory, only to find that there's already something new on the horizon. Is it the adventure she was expecting? Or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the level 40 personal story.

85 Zephyr 1325

Trahearne,

Thank you for your faith in us. I’m not sure I believe it quite yet, but I’m excited to see where my life goes. I told Sieran as well, and she says hello. She said a good deal more than that, actually, but after five minutes I told her to write her own letter.

We’re off probation already, but we don’t have a mission yet. Sieran wants to get back out in the field, but Gixx told Sieran not to push it, so Sieran is showing me things like the classification system for the archives, where and how we store all the artifacts, other things I expected we’d cover before going out and fighting to reclaim an artifact from the Svanir. I’m enjoying the rest, to be honest. I’m still having trouble with the cold.

Oh, I also found your armchair, I think! Is it the one built for a norn, by the shelves on Orrian history and mythology? If so, I have to say I like your taste. It’s so large it’s basically a bed, and there’s enough furs to cover me head to toe twice over!

As for the Sanguinary blade, it’s safe in our storage vaults, although I can’t tell you which. Sieran and I also found the original scabbard, which contains the dragon corruption, so it’s safe to handle at least. I’m also glad we found it. Perhaps someday I’ll be able to reclaim that spear as well. Kralkatorrik’s corruption scares me more than Jormag’s. I don’t want to think of what would happen if that spear was found by the wrong wielder.

Orr sounds like nothing I’ve seen. I have a hard time even picturing it. Coral in the ruins? I barely know what coral looks like by itself. I went to look for drawings, of course, but they give you no sense of color or scale. And Zhaitan’s influence is sure to change things even further. I know it’s hard to really capture it all in words, but would you try? For one, Cinnia is out on an extended mission, and honestly, I’d rather hear from you anyway. Or see it myself. I’m sure her perspective is interesting, but most people here do not speak so favorably of Orr. I can tell that it’s special to you.

Please stay safe. I’m glad you get to go back, but I do worry about you so close to the dragon.

Feorylle

* * *

87 Zephyr 1325

I'm sure you’re not going to get these letters until you get back, but I don’t care. I like writing to you, and if you have a stack to get through upon your return, then so be it.

I’ve figured out why we don’t have a new assignment yet! Apparently, the priory's annual fundraiser is in a few days, so anyone who isn't already out on assignment gets to stay and help. I've been tricked: "learning the classification system" and "sorting the artifacts" was just a ruse to get the place cleaned up. I expected Sieran to be annoyed that she's being distracted from her one true love—combat archeology— but she's delighted for a party. I shouldn't be surprised. She’s so vivacious and throws herself head-first into everything she does. I don't think I've spoken two words to her all day, but every room I walk into, she's there, cleaning something or cooking something or advising on decor or something. I wish to someday have even half the passion for life that she does.

I’m also enjoying the preparations, for the most part. As a novice, I go where I’m needed, which is to be expected, but they mostly have me in the kitchens. They like to have an elementalist around to maintain the fires (and to put out any unwanted ones), but since I can’t stare at a stove all day, they want me to help prepare. I’ve discovered that I have no gift for cooking. It’s a trial for everyone involved. Not to mention, I’d rather be out in the field than indoors, even if it’s still freezing, and I can’t say that your experiences in Kryta have given me faith in how enjoyable the fundraiser will be. Still, it’s fun to get caught up in everyone’s excitement, even if I haven’t had a moment to myself for the last two days.

I hope you’re doing well,

Feorylle

* * *

 

89 Zephyr 1325

Finally, some fresh air!

The chefs gave up on me. It’s for the best. So, instead, I’m on a supply run for last minute supplies. I’m in Lion’s Arch trading for ingredients to replace some that I mishandled. I feel bad, especially since the cooks seem so stressed, but I’m glad for the break. Everyone’s excitement has heightened to anxiety, and it’s starting to wear on me. I can especially feel the other sylvari  through the dream. It doesn’t die down even at night. This break is welcome.

It’s also a good deal warmer here, and I’m delighted by the sun, even if I can only stay for a few hours. I wish I had time to explore Lion’s Arch. I’ve only ever passed through, really. It would be nice to stay a little longer and poke around. Plus, I can’t say I’m excited to return to the Shiverpeaks. I enjoy not being so cold it turns me into building material, and I'm tired. I can't tell which feelings were mine to begin with.

Please stay safe, and wish me luck.

Feorylle

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


	5. Letters from Orr: Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trahearne reports back from Orr, with a week's worth of letters at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A timeline note: I subscribe to the PoF and HoT school of waypoints: not nearly as frequently placed except in high-traffic areas, nonexistent until we conquer the area. As we haven't conquered Orr at this point in the story, he has no waypoints in Orr. This slows down the mail, and there'll be some delays in conversation and response in the letters. I hope it's not too confusing!

1 Phoenix 1325

Feorylle,

You'll be pleased to hear that your letters are reaching me— the quartermaster was kind enough to bring them to the supply drop. I've also been writing to you as I have time, and I'm sending my letters back with the boat. I do apologize, there is no proper reply anywhere in the envelope I’ve sent you. The boat can only stop long enough to hand things off, so I don’t have enough time to read your letters and reply before Magnus leaves. I'll write more as soon as I can, I promise.

Trahearne

* * *

84 Zephyr 1325

We’ve made it to the first camp safely. You won’t receive this letter until this news is irrelevant, but I wanted to to tell you. Especially since getting here was so difficult. Are there more risen here than I remember? Or have I simply forgotten what it’s like to travel through Orr? I couldn’t tell you which it is. I hope it’s the latter.

I owe you an apology for brushing you off in my last letter. I’ve been duly reminded that I see Orr differently than most people. As soon as my companions and I crossed the strait, they put on masks, so as to not breathe the miasma. They swear it’s so that they do not contract any of Zhaitan’s many plagues, but I’ve seen sylvari explorers do the same, complaining of the smell of the land. I do not agree. The dragon’s corruption is sour and sharp, and even I don’t care for it, but there’s a salty, earthy smell underneath everything that I find pleasing, even… homey. You should still talk to Cinnia if you get the chance—she’s got valuable experience and an interesting perspective of her own. It should tide you over until I manage to gather my thoughts.

I don’t know why I feel so much more at ease in a country where everything can kill me than I do anywhere else. I try to think about what it is that welcomes me so, but everything I can think of feels insufficient. It’s more than just the landscape or the history here, or even the lack of small talk. I’ll have plenty of time to ruminate on this question during my watches, but I wish I could answer it. It bothers me almost as much as the masks my companions wear—I do not begrudge them their comfort in a land that offers little, but I’m still bothered. Similarly, I can set aside my discomfort and carry on without answers, but I’m still bothered.

A last question: will you see things the way I do, or like everyone else does? Probably neither. I look forward to finding out.

* * *

86 Zephyr 1325

It occurs to me that I should explain my purpose in Orr.

Of course, my end goal is to discover a method to cleanse Orr and complete my Wyld Hunt. That’s what I hope to find every time I come here. But this expedition, I’m specifically looking at relics or rituals related to the human gods. I did mention that this expedition is sponsored by the Krytan Ministry? They’re also very interested in the human gods, although more from a cultural and historical standpoint. I’m sure there’s more at play in the politics of this, but I’m not concerned. Travel in Orr is so unpredictable it’s likely none of us will find what we’re looking for. We plan visit several of the temples to the human gods in the Straits of Devastation and Malchor’s Leap. Hopefully there’s something useable left. I’d love to continue into the Cursed Shore, but I wouldn’t risk companions on such a journey, especially since there’s nothing in Orr they can forage for food, and thus they’re very reliant on our supply drops. In all honestly, there’s barely anything I can forage for food, but that’s less of a concern unless it’s the rainy season. I do fine as long as there’s enough sun.

We’re also trying to find a way south from the straits to an unmapped area to do some mapping work in addition to searching for relics. One of my companions, Okobii Fans, is an archeologist that has done a fair bit of research into Orr, and is certain there’s six reliquaries there, one for each of the human gods at that time. If we can make it down there, I’m confident that we’ll find something satisfying.

First, though, we’re going to try and make it to the temple of Balthazar tomorrow. It’s less than a day’s journey from tonight’s camp, even having to sneak around all the risen.

* * *

87 Zephyr 1325

Today was a complete waste. We couldn’t get within three kilometers of Balthazar’s temple, because it was so overrun with risen and thick with traps. Olio, our scout and hired muscle, accidentally tripped over a wire and into a spike pit and almost got himself impaled. Thank the Pale Tree for his reflexes, he was barely scratched. But there’s no way we’re going to get anywhere near the temple. Now we have to rewrite our entire route to avoid it.

Why would Zhaitan bother? It’s a human temple, it didn’t have any relevance in death rituals I don’t think, and it’s not even in a terribly defensible location. Miss Fans is perplexed as well. She can’t think of anything the dragon would want there, and without being able to search the temple, she can’t confirm those suspicions. Obnoxious.

When we doubled back, we at least found a mansion in the ruins of the nearby town and were able to search it for artifacts. We didn’t find anything related to the gods, or anything with a scrap of magic on it, but Miss Fans found a partial census record in a watertight box, and that helped rescue the mood. I found a fork. I’m going to take it back to minister Merula—you remember, the one who wanted me to find and carry back a whole silver set? I doubt this fork even belonged to her ancestor, but if she gives me any grief about it, I’m going to shove it up her nose. None of those coddled silken idiots understand what it’s like here.

The fork is an amusing consolation, but I was hoping to not be disappointed so early.

* * *

89 Zephyr 1325

Being unable to reach Balthazar’s temple has left us with some time before the first supply drop. We’re spending it probing the mountains on the southern edge of the Straits of Devastation, hoping to find a pass or a cave system we can use to get through to the reliquaries. Morale is low: we’re not finding much of use and we keep running afoul of risen patrols. If we kill too many we’ll attract attention to ourselves and have to pull out early, but we keep being left with no choice as we keep being surprised in areas I remembered to be safe. It’s not my imagination or my poor memory: there are far more risen than when I last came here. It raises some concerning questions: where is Zhaitan getting the bodies? And what does he plan to do with them? I don’t like to think of the answers.

I hope you’re faring better than we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle) Thank you everyone for reading!


	6. The Durmand Priory Annual Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Durmand Priory Annual Fundraiser, and Feorylle had a very long night.

2 Phoenix 1325

Trahearne, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me how fun parties are.

I mean, yes, part of it was formal and horrid. Gixx sent all of the novices out and told us to convince people why the priory’s work is important and they should fund us. Everyone I spoke to was most interested in our archives, so I think Gixx made us talk to them to spare them from the actual archons. I saw one of the high-ranking scholars—an asura named Valda, I think—telling some Krytan noble about how many skulls she popped like rotten eggs in order to retrieve an intact set of dwarven runestones. Gixx personally pulled her away by the ear before just before the lady fainted. And that’s preferable to the scholars that stay at the priory and do research—I’ve learned that they’ll do anything for a fresh set of ears, and won’t let go once they’ve got someone. Comparatively, us novices are much safer. We haven’t gotten into anything deeply enough to frighten laypeople with it.

Speaking of the Krytan nobility, I can’t say I got a good impression of them either. Most of them were stiff and easily offended, but there was one lord who wouldn’t stop flirting with all the humans. Farnel, maybe? He dumped his drink down my robes because he assumed I was a waiter and would just take it when he stuck his arm out and walked it into me. He then noticed that I was female and got through half a pick up line before noticing I was sylvari, after which he just trailed off and walked away. It put me in such a sour mood that I decided to hide outside for the remainder of the festivities.

I’m sure I haven’t convinced you that it was fun yet. I will, I promise.

One of the scholars, a charr named Mychyte Steeltome, found me outside. She left before saying anything so I thought she was looking for someone else, but she came back with some food and some furs, and scolded me for hiding from the party somewhere that would make me sick. I told her that not all sylvari handle the cold badly. She started laughing so hard she almost dropped her plate and said that most sylvari aren’t Sieran. She also apparently caught me using my own lava fonts for warmth earlier this week. I thanked her for the furs. I thought she was going to leave after that, but she sat down on the stone next to me to talk instead. She’s from the Blood Legion homelands, but she joined the priory after most of her war band was killed in battle against the branded. I’m still not really sure what you say when someone has died, and I’m fairly certain I got it wrong, but she didn’t seem to mind. I asked her why she didn’t join the vigil, since her story reminded me of Amora Soulkeeper’s, and she said her best friend from her warband, Reeva, did just that! But Mychyte said the priory was more interesting. I’m sure she must miss Reeva terribly though. I certainly miss Arlon and Pellam, and Caithe and Tiachren, and you.

We spent a good couple hours swapping stories. She was very impressed that I’d gotten to work with you, and says she’s actually read a good bit of your writing, and has been trying to apply it to pushing back the brand. I think I was just as shocked that she’s gotten to work with Rytlock Brimstone! I still feel like I’ve barely heard of anyone, but even I know who he is. I suppose I’ve also gotten to work with a member of Destiny’s Edge, but it feels different somehow. Caithe just feels more like family and less like a heroic figure. Odd. Anyway, Mychyte was also a bit jealous that I’m training to be an explorer, as she doesn’t particularly enjoy the archival work, so I invited her to join me and Sieran sometime. I can’t say I’m in much of a position to teach, but if Sieran agrees, it’ll be nice to learn alongside her.

About halfway through the night most of of the guests filed out and took a waypoint back to Lion’s Arch. By that point I was stiff from the cold despite the furs, and would have been more than happy to go to bed, but Mychyte wouldn’t let me, pointing out the members of the Black Lion Trading Company rolling in barrels. “Most of those are expensive mead,” she said, “but at least one is fireworks.” She made me promise to stay up another hour.

I think I went to bed around dawn?

Mychyte somehow got me in the front of the line for the alcohol, but after that I lost track of her fairly quickly, because Sieran found me and pulled me into a dance circle. I’ll be honest with you, Trahearne, I’m a lousy dancer, but most of the dances were just large circles and were easy enough. Then Sieran abandoned me as soon as she felt I had the hang of it, I guess. Don’t feel bad about it— I was having fun! People were very kind when I stumbled. I assumed Sieran had someone else to dance with, but I spotted her in a corner with an archon in a headlock over his “half-baked theorem” because “ley lines don’t work like that, have you read anything written in the last ten years?” I stepped out of the dance to stop her, but when I left the crowd I found that a good half the party was brawling! Apparently academic disagreements are taken very seriously. Valda, the explorer Gixx led away before, was using earth magic to suplex a whole crowd of archons because apparently none of them knew anything about the practical applications of deldrimor runes. Next I saw her, she’d been punted into a snowdrift. Even I ran afoul of an archon named Rhenally, because she apparently felt that a sealing ritual would have been a better way to contain the Sanguinary Blade’s corruption than the original scabbard. I wasn’t sure if there was a customary form of combat, so I took Valda’s fate as an example and punted her into a snowdrift. They’re still rather plentiful, even though it’s already summer.

There must be a conspiracy to get the newest novices drunk, because I lost track of the night shortly after that. I know I spent a lot more time dancing. I almost remember some of the steps! I think I managed to stay out of most of the fighting, but I also remember some norn challenging me to a friendly duel. I think it was friendly? I’m also told that I got dared to set an Asura on fire, and he thanked me for the data afterwards. Beyond that, I couldn’t tell you what happened. I feel like it was fun, but I drank too much to be sure.

Gixx says it was a great success: we’re well-funded for the next year and the priory took a minimum of damage.

If you’re not in Orr, you should come next year.

Feorylle

P.S. Cleanup is horrible. Hangovers are equally distasteful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today, so have a party!! Thank you all for your support!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


	7. Finally, an assignment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feorylle finally has a new assignment from the priory! She's off on her next adventure, jsut ass soon as she replies to her last letters from Trahearne.

4 Phoenix 1325

I just got your letters! I’m so pleased—I wasn’t expecting to hear from you at all until you came back. I’ve been worrying about you, so I like to hear that you’re safe, even if it’s too late to be truly accurate. I hope it’s still true.

Don’t worry about brushing me off. I think, chronologically, you changed your mind before I could even ask you to! I’m excited to hear what you think, though. Like I said, I can tell Orr is special to you, so I’m looking forward to hearing your perspective, although it sounds like you haven’t had time to really observe in peace. I’m sorry your travels are rougher than you anticipated. I can’t think of where Zhaitan would be getting the bodies for more Risen, but I don’t care as long as you don’t fall victim to any of them. Please be careful. I would prefer that you all make it back in one piece, you especially.

I wonder if your attachment to it is because of your Wyld Hunt? Obviously, without it you might not ever have developed the interest in Orr, but perhaps because you’re so driven to cleanse it you’ve become more attuned to it? Or to what it should be? I’m far from an expert, but that would be my best guess. I wonder if there’s significant scholarship there, but if there were, wouldn’t you have heard? Maybe you'll have to write it. Maybe you should be taking more notes.

I’m excited to hear about the human temples. It’s a shame you couldn’t reach Balthazar’s, but if you can get through to the reliquaries it will be incredible! I’ve asked around, and no one’s heard anything conclusive about whether they’re still standing. I’ve accidentally collected small group of scholars who are very invested in your success in that particular venture. My apologies.

I have news for you as well, although it will have to wait until morning. I didn’t get to read your letters until late tonight, and I’m too exhausted from preparations to write.

Your friend,  
Feorylle

P.S. Congratulations on the fork! Try not to cause a diplomatic incident with it.

* * *

5 Phoenix 1325

Good morning, Trahearne!

Please excuse my handwriting—I’m writing this from the back of a supply cart, and the road is quite bumpy.

We finally got another assignment! We’re on our way to Wyrmblood Lake, because the quaggans there are having trouble with “bad ice” that’s interfering with their foraging and making the lake too cold to live in. We’ve been sent with supplies to help keep the quaggans, fed, but we might have to relocate them, if the “bad ice” has spread too far and we can’t find a way to push it back. Sieran bet me five silver that the “bad ice” is dragon corruption. I did not take her up on it. Anyway, if it is Jormag’s corruption, we’ll have a hard time relocating the quaggans. Many of the lakes in the area have similar issues. Even south of Hoelbrak! Jormag’s reach is so far. It’s terrible.

Sieran is in good spirits, as always. She’s excited to be put on assignment again, as am I. As much as I love the priory, being cooped up doesn’t suit me. I love research, but I’d much rather do so in the field. We also managed to convince Gixx to let Mychyte come with us, and she’s… less thrilled. She doesn’t have the same level of training that most explorers would, and investigating quaggans will require a good deal of swimming. She’s so tense I fear she’ll fall off her dolyak. I’m trying to reassure her by reminding her that this is supposed to be an easy mission, and besides it’s only my second mission overall, but I think that made it worse. I wish I had something to say to make her less anxious, especially about the swimming. Admittedly, an underwater mission isn’t my first choice either, but I’m up for the challenge! We should arrive by the afternoon. I can’t wait!

Because there’s no good place to camp by the lake (and because I’d probably freeze in the night, according to Mychyte) we’re staying at a nearby norn homestead, run by a man named Travelen. We’ll be there for the next couple of weeks, but Sieran assures me we’ll still get mail, so be sure to send your letters there.

I hope you’ve found something to put you in a mood as good as mine.

Feorylle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I update this asynchronously anyway, because I only update this when I feel I have something "chapter-length," but i still feel like I need to apologize for how late this is. My coworker got me a month-long upper respiratory infection for my birthday, and I'm still recovering somewhat. Still, I thank you for your patience and your support! Much love!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


	8. Letters from Orr: Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trahearne sends his second batch of letters from Orr! He's got some kind words for Feorylle, as a lot of interesting news about this place he's found on the Southeast corner of Orr.

8 Phoenix 1325

Feorylle,

I apologize again for the delay in my responses to your notes. Still, I’ve had an interesting week, and I hope you’ll find something satisfying in my letters.

Trahearne

* * *

3 Phoenix 1325

Finally, a quiet moment.

We couldn’t find a way to make it to the area with the reliquaries by land, so at our supply drop two days ago, our quartermaster took us south by sea, around the mountains. I’m still in shock, I think. There’s just so much here, and it’s comparatively untouched! Miss Fans is positively beside herself, and I think even Olio was impressed, and his purpose here is just to be sure Miss Fans and I make it back. He’s currently probing the mainland to try and find places we can explore without dying. There’s so much magical activity here that we can’t charge in without a plan.

Miss Fans and I have set up camp on an island, at the base of an impossibly tall spire, stone interwoven with wrecked ships. It’s the first thing you see when you round the cape. They’re mostly pirate ships, all from before the dragon woke and Orr rose. I wonder if they were trying to get to Elona? There’s a small group in the Order of Whispers that occasionally mentions corsairs from the South, but I haven't heard anything specific. Miss Fans has been searching them for anything of historical importance and I’ve been largely useless except as a pack dolyak. She’s mostly interested in human history and artifacts of the gods, and though it’s always interesting to hear someone talk about a topic they’re passionate about, I can’t say I share her enthusiasm for the field or her expertise in discerning what’s actually useful. We've cleared all the hazards, so I’ve let her go on ahead for a couple hours so I have some time to read and answer your letters.

I don’t envy you for having to participate in the priory’s fundraiser. I have been before, and I try and go if I’m in the neighborhood, but as I’m sure you’ve gathered, I’m not very comfortable at parties. Even the priory’s unique brand of fun is not to my taste. I’ve never been part of the preparations, and it sounds like they’re similarly stressful. I feel for you. I’m no use in the kitchen either, unless it’s for making field rations. I know this is already late and the party itself was a week ago, but I hope you at least enjoy the party itself. You deserve to have some fun. You can throw yourself into work later, so enjoy the breaks as you get them. For next time, if it stresses you to simply go where you’re needed, follow Sieran instead. It’s very easy to get caught up in her passion, and I’ve always found her very loud in the dream, which helps with the cacophony of other people. You’ll be busier than you’ve ever been, but given how much you enjoy her company, I think it’ll work out better for you.

There are many who hope that with my Wyld Hunt, we may also find an opportunity to take down Zhaitan. That alone is an astronomical undertaking, so I think Kralkatorrik is a problem for us to discuss at a later date. And Jormag. Let’s deal with one dragon at a time, shall we? In the meantime the Sanguinary blade is safe and that spear is so far lost as to be out of our realm of concern. I have my own fears about the dragons, but if I let them rule me, I’d never get anything done. We’ll just go as things come to us. Since the party’s already passed even as I write this, hopefully you have a mission to focus on, and I have an expedition. I hope at some point we’ll have the honor of facing the future’s difficulties together.

I’m so glad the mail is making it. I miss you.

P.S. You did indeed find my chair. Enjoy it while you can; I’ll be kicking you out of it as soon as I get to return to the priory.

* * *

6 Phoenix 1325

Olio found us a way onto the mainland. I wouldn’t call it safe, but it’s better than anything else we’ve got right now. There’s a river that flows from the center of a region, from a Dwayna’s reliquary out to the sea, and with the exception of the river’s source, there’s very little magic in the area, whereas there’s a veritable storm around each individual reliquary. Lyssa’s reliquary backs up to the coast, and we set our boat on fire trying to get close there.

We’re fairly sure the reliquaries are in the eye of each storm, which makes investigate them somewhat complicated. We spent almost a day and a half poking at the boundaries of the reliquaries, trying to figure out if it’s safe to investigate them directly, and gathering what information we can from a distance. So far, we’ve found a storm for each god except Abbadon, in its own area, with a host of elementals or spirits inside the magic field. They’re so corrupted we haven’t been able to get close, but that hasn’t stopped us from trying. We’ve all picked up a few magical burns to show for it. Okobii thinks that she at least might have luck trying to approach Lyssa’s reliquary, because she has her blessing. I’m much more interested in the metal vault in the center of the region, that we cannot seem to open, and from which there’s no magic activity. If I can’t find anything that will help cleanse Orr, then I’d at least like to investigate the anomalous area. It seems more interesting and less hazardous.

Speaking of hazards, there’s far fewer risen here than in the Straits of Devastation. I wonder why it’s been left alone. Perhaps any risen Zhaitan sends get killed by the sheer force of the magic storms. Perhaps I’m being too optimistic.

I’ll tell you more as there’s more to tell, but my watch is finally over and I need to wake Olio. I’ve been awake for almost two days straight and it’s time for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

7 Phoenix 1325

There’s life here, Feorylle!

Every time I’ve been here before I’ve only seen sea life clinging to the few pockets that Zhaitan’s corruption hasn’t touched. But we got up close to the storm of Melandru’s energy today, and through the storm you can see plants! It looks like grass! Real grass! Okobii took a jaunt through the storm and into Lyssa’s reliquary and came back unharmed, thank the pale tree, except for a little nausea. More importantly, she brought back these beautiful orchids, the likes of which I’ve never seen before. We sacrificed some fresh water to stand them in and they’re still fresh. It’s a nice addition to our otherwise gloomy campsite.

I’ll have to talk to Okobii about the gods and their presence here. I’ve not given them enough thought in my quest to purify Orr. If Melandru and Lyssa can put down a lawn over Zhaitan’s corruption than I clearly have things to learn from them. I haven’t felt this excited in ages. Do you know how much scholarship there is on the human gods? I’m going to have so much reading to do when I get back.

We've discovered a lake at the head of the stream that bisects this region, inside Dwayna's reliquary. I wonder if inside, protected by the storm, there are fish.

I’m sure you’re on your next assignment by now. I hope it’s going as well as mine is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


	9. Frozen Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feorylle takes two steps forward, and one step back. A chilly mistake makes an inauspicious beginning to her first officially-sanctioned mission.

10 Phoenix 1325

I wish you were here, Trahearne. The mission is going terribly and I don’t know how to salvage it. I’m ill, Mychyte will neither speak to me nor leave me alone, and Sieran is left trying to solve our problem by herself. We also have an entire village of anxious, hungry quaggans who are relying on us to solve their problem for them. This is the first time I’ve had enough strength to write in four days, although I can barely read it. I just had to talk to you. I wish you could actually reply. I don’t begrudge your situation at all and I understand why I have to wait so long for your letters but I just wish I didn’t have to today.

We’re probably going to fail the village because of me. The quaggans are going to die. I shouldn’t have come.

I’m so cold.

* * *

13 Phoenix 1325

Hello Trahearne.

I’m better today. I hope you didn’t receive my last letter. I can't recall whether I sent it or not and Sieran won't tell me.

It’s been almost a week since we made it to Falooaloo and my mistake means that we haven’t gotten anything done. We met the villagers, then got a tour of the village and gave them supplies, but that’s all. There’s dragon corruption all throughout the northern edge of the lake, and it’s spreading south. We have to evacuate them, but they’re tending a clutch of eggs, and can’t move until the babies hatch. The food we brought will buy them time, but we need to find another solution and I’ve just been dead weight.

Sieran is reading over my shoulder and says I’m being too hard on myself. She also says that she hasn’t just been sitting here while I was sick, and that I should give her more credit. Apparently she and Mychyte were trying to figure out a way to transport the eggs in tanks. The shells are permeable and must be kept in water at all times, so tanks would be a viable solution, except that the village has been so malnourished for so long that the eggs are out too fragile. They have a completed design anyway. They’ve got diagrams. Sieran wants me to send you one, so I’ll do my best to copy it for you. The one she’s handed me has soup on it.

I’m so sick of soup. Mychyte has been feeding me nonstop ever since I got sick. She still won’t talk to me, but every time I wake up, she’s there. I can feel her watching me too, but every time I turn my head she’s glowering at the wall with such force that I expect her to wear a hole in it. When I ask her what’s wrong, she huffs at me and gives me more soup.

At least our hosts are amused by my predicament. The norn say that the chills only effect the “tiny human explorers,” so they think it’s hilarious to see a sylvari so sick from the cold. I wish it were just from the cold. They say it’s summer here, but I believe it here less than I believed it at the priory. Even Sieran says it’s unseasonably cold, probably due to Jormag’s influence, and we have to fight to keep from freezing once we get out of the water, so my catching cold from it would be a reasonable explanation.

Sieran says I have to tell you what actually happened, or she will, so I suppose I have no choice. Please don’t be mad and stop writing. I can't bear to lose another friend.

When Shashoo, the quaggan who sent for us, took us on our tour of the village, our last stop was to see the “bad ice.” It was so cold in the water there that I couldn’t believe it, and I was curious that the ice could be colder. I touched one of the spires. It sent such a chill through me that I though my arm would freeze and fall off, and it spread through my body until I was sure I’d never be warm again. I was wrong, thank the Pale Tree, but we lost six days of progress on our assignment. I feel terrible. I still think I shouldn’t have come.

I’ve thawed, and Sieran swears that there was never any risk of me becoming a dragon minion, but my heart still feels heavy and cold. I hope by tomorrow I’m well enough to make up for this.

I think I’m going to sleep more now. I’ll write again soon.  
Feorylle

* * *

14 Phoenix 1325

Dear Trahearne,

I just got your letters. I’m glad that you’re making exciting progress at your mission. Finding living plants in Orr is spectacular news, and as soon as you tell the priory, they’ll be fighting to be the next expedition team down there. I’m afraid that I, however, must disappoint you. I told you in my last letter what happened to me, now I must confess that I don’t have good news about our mission either.

Even with the supplies we brought, the quaggans are going to run out of food before the eggs hatch. We were hoping it would supplement what they already have, but what they already have is basically nothing in terms of both substance and nutritional value. They’ve gone through the aid rather quickly. Sieran wrote to the priory asking them to send more, but in the meantime, Shashoo has been urging us to find their gatherers.

It’s a tricky request. Sieran and Mychyte have had their hands full with trying to figure out a way to transport the eggs early, and when they’re not working on that, they’re helping the villagers clear the icebrood near the village. Sieran tells me Jormag’s minions get bolder by the day, and that as soon as they kill one, another crystallizes in its place. I haven’t been allowed to help because it involves more diving, but there’s a group of bounty hunters taking a rest at the steading tonight and we’ve convinced them to stay an extra day to clear out the icebrood for us, which will give us time to search for the gatherers tomorrow.

I’ve heard Mychyte discussing the plans with Sieran, so at least I know there’s nothing wrong with her voice.

Go well,  
Feorylle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby. Someone give her a hug.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


End file.
